


Your Gonna Hate Me For This

by lamergirl



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [4]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutual Pining, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smosh Writing Week 2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: “You two are probably gonna hate me for this.” Sohinki and Lasercorn turn from the seats they had taken near the back of the room for Boze to arrive as she finally makes her entrance. She had told them to meet her in the drama room after school and they had already been waiting for 15 minutes, though they were pretty used to that.“For what? Being late?” Sohinki asks, looking at her with a raised eyebrow and wondering why she hadn’t even passed the doorframe yet.“No, for what I’m about to do.” She said, and she had a look on her face that worried both of them for reasons they didn’t quite understand.





	Your Gonna Hate Me For This

**Author's Note:**

> This week would not be a writing week for me if I did not stick some laserhinki in here. It's probably the most common ship I use, and I just felt like I had to have it in here somewhere!!!

“You two are probably gonna hate me for this.” Sohinki and Lasercorn turn from the seats they had taken near the back of the room for Boze to arrive as she finally makes her entrance. She had told them to meet her in the drama room after school and they had already been waiting for 15 minutes, though they were pretty used to that.

“For what? Being late?” Sohinki asks, looking at her with a raised eyebrow and wondering why she hadn’t even passed the doorframe yet.

“No, for what I’m about to do.” She said, and she had a look on her face that worried both of them for reasons they didn’t quite understand. “Now I need both of you to listen. Cause I’m not gonna stop talking until I’m done so if you try and talk over me your just gonna miss something you don’t want to.”

Sohinki watched as Boze stepped in the classroom enough to close the door behind her but not any closer to the boys, who had both stood up at this point, very wary, “If you are so sure we are gonna hate you for this, then why would we want to hear this.”

“You two are in love with each other.” She says, stunning them both into silence. “I know you both might feel betrayed, but you both have been driving me and the rest of the gang crazy. Your both fucking head over heels and you’ve both told everyone but the person who loves you back and it’s getting crazy. I mean Lasercorn,” she said pointing at him and he almost wanted to scream for her to shut up, “ in 10th grade you went on a date with Wes just because you were sure Sohinki wanted to go out with Mari, and then when Sohinki found out, he only asked Mari out because he wanted to get over you.” Both boys’ jaws were dropped, and neither was sure they wanted her to continue or shut up but they both decided not to look at each other. “Even after both of those dates you both realized it wasn’t fair to Mari or Wes because you guys didn’t have feelings for them, so you didn’t go on any more dates, but both of your dumb asses didn’t take it as a sign, except, both of you were clearly only happy when the other was around and loved spending time with each other above all others.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “Now we are seniors and all you guys do when the other isn’t around is complain about how the other might go away for college and you might not see them all that often and you just want to fucking kiss them. Well, now you both know. So,” She said, putting her hand back on the doorknob, “if your not sure what to say, Sohinki why don’t you tell Lasercorn you liked him since he broke his arm in 2nd grade or Lasercorn why don’t you tell Sohinki he is the one that made you realize you were gay.” She said opening the door and taking a step out, “See you guys in homeroom.”

With that, she closed the door behind her and suddenly the two of them were alone in the room and neither knew what to do.

They just stand there staring at the door for what feels like forever, before Sohinki finally breaks the silence. “She was right, I do kind of hate her for that.”

This fills the room with awkward laughter as neither of them looks away from the door, both of them stiff as boards. Its Lasercorn who looks first, and he doesn’t think he has ever seen Sohinki look so red in his life. “So…. Since second grade?” He asked and Sohinki nervously chuckles again, looking over to Lasercorn finally.

“Well, kind of.” He says, looking down at his feet before looking up to see Lasercorn waiting expectantly. “I mean while you were home because of your broken arm, all Boze would talk about was that she liked this dude, I think his name was Damien, but like because all the talk of crushes I tried to think of who I liked and if I wanted to date anyone. And then mom brought me over to your house to visit you that weekend and I figured out a way for us to play on your game cube when you only could use one hand and I realized, that maybe you were the one that I would want to date. I mean its more than that now, but yeah it all started in 2nd grade.” Sohinki gets out probably a little too fast, but the expression on Lasercorn’s face tells him he heard everything. “What about you? You told us it was because of a guy you met on your cruise with your parents.”

More awkward chuckling is apparently in order as Lasercorn rubs his neck nervously. “Technically I did realize that week, it just happened a little differently. See my cousin who came with us, I was 12 so he was like 14 at the time, and he wanted nothing more than to look at girls the whole trip. Whenever we were alone by the pool, he would point out some girl in a bikini and of course, I would be like ‘yeah she’s hot’ or whatever but he could tell I wasn’t into it at all.” He explained, sort of looking at the ground, “And when we got off the boat, the first thing I did was call you before we got into the car, and I don’t know if you remembered that but we talked for like 20 minutes about the week and then you sent me a few pictures you had taken of you and some others during the week and I looked at the picture of you shirtless by the pool, balancing a pool noodle on your head and that’s when my cousin is like ‘oh that’s why you weren’t looking at any of the babes all week. You like someone’ and of course I was like ‘what no I don’t’ but then he was like, ‘I heard the way you were talking to that girl on the phone, also I heard you say you were gonna look at the pics of her she sent you and then you looked at your phone like I’ve been looking at babes all week’. He asked me to show him the picture of course and I told him to fuck off until my mom told both of us to shut up and get in the car.” He took a breath before continuing, “when he plugged in his headphones and stopped badgering me, I spent the rest of the ride thinking about what he said. I definitely liked you back then, but I only let myself make one realization that day, and that was that I was gay.” He finished and Sohinki nodded.

“wow” is all he says in response. They both just sort of stand there for a minute taking in all the information they just learned. Lasercorn looks up and Sohinki’s smiling at him, it makes Lasercorn’s stomach do flips harder than ever before. “So, what are we gonna do now?” Sohinki says and it's an unspoken invitation that Lasercorn hears loud and clear.

Lasercorn closes the few feet separating them and puts his hands on either side of Sohinki’s face and kissed him.

It was everything they had both wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
